Rising Star
by Katrell
Summary: BTR is looking for a new band member! Will Adam have what it takes to become the next member of BTR, and have his dreams come true? Or will he default and go back to his life Chicago….. And will he find what he needs the most? OCxCarlos In later chapters.


BTR is looking for a new band member! Will Adam have what it takes to become the next member of BTR, and have his dreams come true? Or will he default and go back to his life Chicago….. And will he find what he needs the most? OCxCarlos In later chapters.

A/N: This story will mainly be in third person, with a few first person's point of view

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

_Flashback_

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BTR, NEVER WILL_

**_Song/Singing_**

Adam's POV

Every blue moon, something good always happens: whether you find a $20 dollar bill on the streets, you win a contest, or maybe you're auditioning to be the next member of BTR.

_'Yeah, that happens every day.' _I thought to myself as I boarded the train that decided my future.

By the way, my name is Adam, African American, I'm 17, from Chicago, IL. I've been singing all my life, but can't, for the life of me, figure out why I'm not famous yet! Justin Bieber was found on YouTube, why couldn't I? I don't know, but maybe this will be my chance!

_FLASHBACK_

_"GOD! Nothing's on TV!" I sighed as I flipped through the channels on the TV in front of my eyes._

_It was a rainy, windy day, and dad wasn't back from work. He was the police chief in charge of the Chicago Police Department. We weren't poor, but we weren't rich either. I never complained about money, because I had food, clothes, and a pretty nice shelter over my head. Most people don't even have more than one! Just as I was going deeper into whatever music video that was going on at the time, I heard a knock on the door. _

_"Duuuuude! Open the door! It's fucking death out here!" I heard from the other end scream. That would be non-other than my best friend, Deuce. (A/N: Hehehehehe Deuce…..Chicago, get the reference because he won't be the only one!)_

_"Naah, I don't feel like it, maybe you should ask a little more nicely." I said snickering _

_"BRO, he's not the only one out here!" Another voice from behind the door said, completely not in amusement._

_I laughed, jumping off the couch and walked over to the door, unlocking and opening it, revealing two soaked teenage boys. One was named Martin Martinez Jr., or Deuce. He was my best friend; we met in first grade, when I was new here, he went out of his way to make me feel comfortable. We've been through pretty much everything, including both of our coming out to each other (He was gay, I was pansexual). The other boy was Ty Blue. He was Deuce's best friend turned boyfriend. When we first met back in fifth grade, we despised each other, always trying to outdo each other in everything. I mean, we still do that now, but in a friendly manner. _

_"Oh my GOD! You guys are wet!" I said in a false shocked tone_

_"No shit, Sherlock!" Both Deuce and Ty said in unison. They were completely drenched from head to toe, angry with the occupant of the house they were in. _

_"Guys, calm down, I was just about to make dinner," I said walking towards the kitchen to look in the fridge, "you guys know what to do." _

_I always know how to calm them down: anything with video games, food, or fun. They both looked at each other, shrugged, and made their way to my room._

_"I swear to GOD, you guys have sex on my bed again, and I'll castrate you both!" I yelled to the two boys heading upstairs._

_"I make no promises bro, you know I can't resist Deuce when he's naked." Ty said sticking his tongue out at me. That comment produced a heavy blush from deuce, making him go up the stairs faster. When they both disappeared, I opened the fridge, searching for something to make foe the four us. (My dad also) This was pretty routine every day, except weekends when my dad is off. I make dinner for me, deuce, Ty, and put a plate up for my dad, and Deuce and Ty sleeps over. We always keep clothes over at each other's house just in case something like a freak storm happens like today, and we would always rotate weeks we'd spend at each other's house. It was summer after all, and we would be seniors in high school next year. _

_I was pulled from my thoughts again as my iPhone chimed in my pocket. I took it out and saw that I had two texts from my dad._

_[PoPs: Hey, are you ok? I heard the storm's gonna be bad. I'm gonna be late too...]_

_7:34pm_

_[PoPs: Did Deuce and Ty make it yet?]_

_7:35pm_

_I quickly typed a response and sent it _

_[Me: I'm ok, I'll make sure everything's good here, Deuce and Ty made it and we're all ok. Stay safe.]_

_7:37pm_

_I then put my iPhone on the kitchen dock, and hit play on a playlist. Instantly, I heard Shakira and Rihanna blast through the speakers and I started singing: _

**_I left a note on my bedpost_**

**_Said not to repeat yesterday's mistakes_**

**_What I tend to do when it comes to you_**

**_I see only the good, selective memory_**

**_The way you make me feel yeah, you got a hold on me_**

**_I've never met someone so different_**

**_Oh here we go_**

**_You part of me now, you part of me_**

**_So where you go I follow, follow, follow_**

_As soon as I began to sing the chorus, Deuce and Ty came down the stairs, changed and singing along with me _

**_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_**

**_I can't remember to forget you_**

**_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_**

**_I keep forgetting I should let you go_**

**_But when you look at me, the only memory,_**

**_Is us kissing in the moonlight_**

**_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_**

**_I can't remember to forget you_**

**_Ooooh_**

**_I can't remember to forget you_**

**_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_**

_Ty, Deuce and I all sang the rest of this song and many more that played after it while I prepared the food. We all had waay to much fun doing this but who cares. Deuce didn't have the best voice but he also didn't have the worst one either. Me and Ty, however, we had the best voices at our school. Plus, we both could dance our asses off. I sometimes wonder why him and I didn't date… Oh yeah, he's too much like me!_

_When the food was ready, we went into the living room in our usual spots, and we ate while I turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels until I hit MTV, and they were showing a new episode of Jersey Shore. Just as it went to commercial, I saw something that would change my life forever…_

_ON TV_

_Anouncer: Special anouncemnt from BIG TIME RUSH! _

_Kendall: HEY! If you wanna become the next member of BTR, come on down to Los Angeles to Audition!_

_James: One lucky contestant will be picked, signed with us, and moved out to Hollywood to stay with us _

_Logan: Come on down to Rocqué Records to audition! Any male over 16 is eligible to audition!_

_Carlos: Think you got what it takes? Maybe you could be the fifth member of BIG TIME RUSH_

_"DUUUUUUDE! You should totally go! You've always wanted to become famous, and there's your chance! TAKE IT!" Deuce was practically screaming _

_"What makes you think they'd even want me?" I asked skeptically_

_"Dude c'mon," Ty said, "we all know you're the best dam singer at our school. When life opens a door for you, go through it!"_

_"What about you? Why don't you audition?" I asked Ty_

_"Because, I'm good, but I know my limits. You're the better singer, buuut I'm the better dancer!" Ty said as a matter of fact._

_"You guys really think I should do this?" I asked_

_"YESSS!" They both shouted_

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

And now I'm here, on a train headed to Los Angeles. It took some convincing but my dad reluctantly agreed as long as I paid for most of the trip. He supplied the train ticket, I supplied the plane ticket home, money for a hotel and food. I kept thinking that maybe this would be my shot to fame, or a harsh reality check. Either way both would change my life for the better.

I then began to wonder what song I was gonna audition to?

A/N: Should I continue? Review and tell me what you think! BTW: This is not a crossover between BTR and Shake it UP! I just borrowed a few characters hahaha.

And Review what song Adam should sing in his Audition!

Until next Time !


End file.
